candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy
Kimmy (also known as Kimmie) is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Soda Saga. She seems like a 10 year old young girl who sets out in the soda world to find her sister, Tiffi (or Toffette). She discovers what's out in the open world for her to discover. When you complete, Kimmy appears jolly. However, she will cry if you fail a level. Appearances Kimmy wears a blue dress accompanied with short, brown pig-tails with a red bow. However, yet she doesn't wear anything else. She has similar features to Tiffi, but has brunette hair with a red bow holding it in place. Pink rosy cheeks are seen on her complexion as well as a nose similar to Tiffi's. Kimmy wears a blue dress with a white bow and white buttons including blue shoes. Unlike Tiffi, her expressions aren't as exaggerated. Background Originally from the Candy World, the soda world was eventually mixed and transformed in a Soda world. She's a 10 year old girl who discovers where her sister has wandered off to... Have you seen Tiffi lately (besides the Candy World?) Background= Mystery person next to Tiffi.jpg Kimmy2.png Tiffi and Kimmy.png CandyCrushSodaKimmy.jpg |-| Icon on episode pathway= Kimmy.png|When Kimmy above the way. Kimmy-sailing.gif|When Kimmy above the river. Kimmy3.png|When Kimmy above the coast. Trivia *Her adopted father is . *Her diet is same as Tiffi's (500 Swedish fish per day) and for the same reason (good for her joints). Moreover, she drinks 100 litres of soda a day because it keeps her on her toes. *If you click on her, she'll say something similar to: "I'll ask a bask". *She often appears in the limited time in . *Her jumping when the player completes hard levels was changed after release of Liquorice Lair. *Her birthday was revealed to be November 12, on the official Candy Crush Soda Saga Facebook page. Gallery Gallery= Kimmy_happy_outro.png|Kimmy appears when players completed level Score_bar.png|Kimmy on the score board You'll_get_in_next_time_Bar.png|Kimmy on the game board, when you failed level Kimmy-picking flower.png|Kimmy is picking flowers. Candy-crush-soda-saga-add-me.png|Add Me! Candy-crush-soda-saga-bg.jpg Kimmy-candy_break.jpg|Candy break! Kimmy-holiday.jpg|Kimmy's been holiday! Weekend_Divine.png|Weekend Divine! Fizzy_Friday.png|Fizzy Friday CCSS-Halloween_background.png|Halloween Day Halloween_Sale_on_King.png|Halloween Sale Halloween_Sale_on_King.gif|Halloween Sale (animation) Super_Sale_on_King.png Tiffi_VS_Kimmy.jpg|Tiffi vs. Kimmy You're_great!-CCSS.png|You're great! Tiffi Kimmy and.png|Tiffi, Kimmy, and...? WallpaperCreator cover.jpg|Wallpaper Creator! Happy Valentine's Day!.png|Happy Valentine's Day! Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! YOU can make a difference and support WWF!.jpg|Kimmy in WWF It is Super Kimmy.gif|It's Super Kimmy! Soda Universe cover.jpg|The force is strong in the Soda Universe... Fabulous Sale heroBanner.jpg|Fabulous Sale Go fishing with Kimmy.gif|Go fishing Happy Fourth of July!.jpg|Happy 4th of July to all our SWEET fans in the US! ccss_christmasbanner.jpg|Christmas Countdown! Kimmy and Tiffi on the soda river.png|Kimmy and Tiffi Candy crush soda_saga character poster print.jpg|Candy Crush Soda Saga - Character poster print Christmas Countdown Kimmy cover.png|Not long now, lets crush some candy while we wait! Kimmy soda map.jpg|Something very special is coming soon. We'd say you have a 1000 reasons to get excited... �� Stay tuned! Kimmy Misty Get ready.jpg|SWEET NEWS! Tomorrow we will release NEW LEVELS! But not just any old levels.. Get ready for a Sodalicious celebration! ���� 1000 levels cover.jpg|SODALICIOUS! Candy Crush Soda Saga now has 1000 LEVELS! ���� Thank you all for playing! �� L2Sq3SQo39HLx8Uow.gif|Ahhh! Sweet Kimmy fan art.jpg|Wow! What a divine piece of fan art. Sweet Kimmy! �� Credit ��: jhlillustrations on Instagram Kimmy-pumped Halloween.jpg|Kimmy is SO pumped for Halloween! ���� Kimmy-Happy Movember.png|Sodalicious! It's Movember! KimmyLovesBirthday.jpg|Kimmy LOVE birthdays! ���� BirthdayCCSS-bg.jpg Kimmy goes Fishing 1.gif|Kimmy goes Fishing Kimmy goes Fishing 2.gif|Kimmy goes Fishing |-| Animation= Kimmy_is_fun.gif|When level completed Kimmy_is_thinking.gif|When about to fail Kimmy_is_sad.gif|When level failed Kimmy_is_fun_(hard_level).gif|When level completed (hard level) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard_level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard Level) Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping Karate Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping (hard level) after Spun Sugar Carnival Karate Kimmy-jumping 2.gif|Kimmy is jumping (hard level) after Liquorice Lair Kimmy-sailing.gif|Kimmy is sailing Kimmy.gif|Kimmy is walking |-| Game appearances= Kimmy_on_episodes.png|Kimmy always appears on the head way of per episode (her suit can be different) Magic_Mirror_icon.png|Kimmy in the mirror at Magic Mirror Rainbow_kimmy.png|Rainbow Kimmy! |-| Hard Levels= Kimmy_is_fun_(hard level).gif|When level completed (hard level) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard Level) Kimmy_happy_intro_(hard_level).png|Kimmy appears when players completed level (hard level) Score_bar_(hard).png|Kimmy on the score board (hard level) 550C.png|Kimmy on the score board (hard level) Hard_Level_Loading_Background.png|Hard level loading |-| Splash= Kimmy_&_Tiffi_on_intro_screen.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on the intro screen on Facebook |-| Mobile devices= Candy_Crush_Soda_Saga_HD_new.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on the intro screen on mobile devices Kimmy_fact_1.png|Her diet is the same as Tiffi's Kimmy_fact_2.png|Evidence of her soda diet |-| King.com= Kimmy_&_MrYeti_on_ccss.png|Kimmy on candycrushsodasaga.com Kimmy_on_King.png|Kimmy on King.com |-| Googleplay Store= CCSS-Play_with_friends.jpeg|Kimmy in Google Play Store CCSS-Friends.jpg|Kimmy in Google Play Store |-| Event= Double fish.png|Kimmy in Double Delish Fish Fishing tournament icon.jpg|It's fishing time! 1000 levels reward.png|1,000 levels! The highest level of candy soda is finally reaching 1,000! ! Gift ♪♪ from Kimmie in celebration It aims more and more high-level! |-| Candy Crush Saga= Soda synergy.gif|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player No lives left (Reality setting).png|Kimmy in live screen |-| Transparent= Kimmy-learning_martial.png|I want to finish hard levels! Kimmy-PlayWithFriends.png|It's quite fun with friends! Kimmy-Update.png|Here is new update news! RainbowKimmy-transparency.png|Swag Kimmy-surprised.png|So close! saleLogo-kimmy.png|Fabulous Sale kimmy boating.png RainbowKimmy.png UnderwaterKimmy.png DioramaKimmy.png HappyKimmy.png OppsKimmy.png SadKimmy.png WinterKimmy.png ValentineKimmy.png SummerKimmy.png Kimmy-halloween.png |-| Video= Kimmy goes fishing! But it doesn't go as planned... Kimmy goes Fishing ! - Candy Crush Soda Saga Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters